


Best laid plans

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema has a hedge problem, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley getting help from Anathema, Crowley yelling at plants, Cupid as lust demons, Establish Aziraphale/Crowley, Established Relationship, F/M, Failed smiting, Fluff, M/M, No beta we saunter down vaguely like Crowley, Past Valentine Exchanges, Possessive Crowley, Post-Notapocalypse, Solved by dinner at the Ritz, Valentine's Day, aiming for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It's almost Valentine's day and the demon needs help with ideas. Anathema needed help with her hedge. Aziraphale had a problem with an annoying cupid.Don't worry, they still had their Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	Best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHH I'm late and there's not enough time.
> 
> Twitter Ineffable Husband Week - Feb 14, Valentine's day
> 
> I'll come back for some proofing.

Valentine's day is one of the days Aziraphale liked. To be honest, it really depends on the area and time but Valentines Day in Soho is one of the most cherished days ever. 

The air would be thick with the kind of love that's shared between two lovers. It's amazing for it to be concentrated as it can be. He would be in an excited, loving daze for the week before and after.

Once in a while he would get a bouquet or a very scrumptious box of chocolates from other humans that had taken fancy of him (Wilde included). There were also mysterious (Crowley, obviously) presents but the sender never revealed themselves. All in all, a pleasant time, indeed.

Crowley, on the other hand, found Valentines day as interesting as a busy brothel or an emergency source for infernal acts for infernal reporting. His most favourite commendation until today is the commercialisation of the said Day. 

That brought on store-bought cards, fresh flower economy and popularization of chocolates, also most recently, the start of speed dating. That coupled with excesses from the aftermath and the trail of broken hearts, brought on the instant 7 deadly sins storm. Hell loved it.

Of course, none of this was the norm until the 1800s and some later or earlier depending on the place with wholly different customs to boot. Crowley eventually joined the crowd after he woke up in the 1900s and left the his 'hereditary enemy' either a good wine or some very delicate chocolates. Of course, he received his fair share of gifts and he knows the fine wine was definitely from an ethereal being.

When the angel asks him about it, he'll simply deny it. Same goes for the other way. The reasons? One, it was dangerous to show any “fraternising”. Two, the knowing, sly smiles or smirks are as good as answers.

Now, Crowley is facing a problem. After the Not-Apocalypse, this was their first Valentine's Day. It felt a bit anti-climatic after both of them confessed their love to each other before the body swap thing. After all that adventure, would wine be enough? Would chocolate be alright? Should he become a platter and put chocs on himself and present himself to Aziraphale?

Anathema was not amused, nor did she even want to entertain what kind of shenanigans they could get up to. "Look, maybe you could start slow and see where it goes?" Anathema said as she wished her tea had something stronger. 

Crowley had came up to Jasmine cottage, citing he needed help and before she could refuse, he offered to fix the hedge. She doesn't know what she did wrong but it's obviously dying. Awkward as it was, she invited him inside for a cup of tea. 

"It doesn't always have to all showy and extraordinary. Just the company would be nice. The flower, chocolate and wine mix helps, too." She advised him. "The normal way, not the..other way you said." She added hastily.

Crowley gave a thoughtful hum. "Speaking from experience?" he teased. "Very adorable, if I do say so myself."

In response, Anathema gave a very stern look at that and the blaze of fury and pride that came from her had Crowley raise an eyebrow in pleasant demonic surprise. "If you wanted to deflect is your call but if you want to help yourself, I suggest sticking back to the conversation."

Crowley shrugged, more than impressed at the lady's reaction. "Say, I went there with the presents and whatnot, would he even be fazed? Being and angel and all." He said morosely.

Anathema shook her head in frustration at the demon's sulking. "Let start this again. You two have been together for a very long time and only recently could you guys openly get together. This Valentine's Day is the first Valentine's day where you don't need to hide, yes?"

Crowley thought of it and of course, she was right...the witch. "Yes." He finally answered.

"Now as cheesy, as undramatic and as ordinary as showing up at his place with Valentine presents is, this is the first, I repeat, the first time that you openly be together, right?" Anathema pressed on.

Crowley begrudgingly nodded at her statement, only barely keeping a hold over his annoyance by making her tea cold.

"Why not just go to his place and celebrate." Anathema said with restrained cheerfulness, as if this was something scandalous and took to drinking her tea.

Crowley pondered. It was, certainly...symbolic at least. The angel was all for symbolic. He still felt it was...sub-standard. Not that he has better ideas that doesn't involve exploring the space and all it's worth. Besides, he was a homebody AND you can never know what the all the other sides are planning. 

Anathema grimaced at her cold tea before pouring more for herself more and offering Crowley some. 

Crowley shook his head and sighed. 

Anathema actually pitied him. "There's always the 'play by ear' solution." Anathema suggested kindly. "Just try and turn up at his door with the valentine presents and then decide what to do then. Keep it flexible."

Crowley thought of it before a lecherous grin made his way through.

"Don't even start on that. If it works, keep it to yourself." Anathema quickly added to save her sanity.

Crowley laughed. "That's actually a good idea." He told her with an impressed tone of voice, still thinking of the things he can do. 

Anathema cleared her throat loudly. "Now, could you help with the hedge?"

It took a miracle and some threats about being burned alive for it to grow back it's leaves and fight the root rot it developed.

Anathema was quite...surprised with the approach but she didn't mind as long as it worked.

Crowley had two days to plan.

-.-.-

Aziraphale hasn't faced this situation in a while. And in a while meant since the days of Temples of Zeus and the naming of so called cupids. These were demons of sorts, in actual fact. They also go under many names and amongst them, despite the difference in appearance, succubus and incubus. At one point, one of them was even called Ishtar. 

They are usually around, especially on a day like Valentine’s day. However, one of them have taken interest with the angel. Unable to fight back except with a glare and surreptitious wave but evadeable angelic grace, this one in particular wouldn't leave him alone and kept striking people with its arrows of passion to anyone it can reach.

Being in public meant smiting is a whole lot more work than it's worth. He had thought of leaving it be and simply letting it go its way once it's bored but it's starting make Aziraphale uncomfortable. 

If love was pure, these would warp it to the point the angel couldn't sense it anymore. It was quite jarring to feel it happen so quickly and it's similar to feeling like lights flashing desperately before disappearing. It's alarming to say the least.

Now that his walk to the florist was ruined, he willed himself back to the bookshop and the cupid in tow. Perhaps, he can smite it there and have enough time to conjure a Valentine bouquet.

Upon reaching there, he was surprised to see his demonic love with a bouquet and a box waiting for him. But upon seeing him, Crowley was surprised as his eyes darted to where the cupid was and back to him.

"Oh, Crowley." Aziraphale sighed breathlessly at the sight. Crowley had come with valentine presents!

Unfortunately, the said cupid shot an arrow to Crowley, making it comical as he now sports an arrow right at the centre of his forehead.

Crowley immediately growl in displeasure and the intangible arrow caught in red flames before disappearing without a mark. The valentine presents disappeared before he gently reached for the angel in worry which in turn made Aziraphale fret. There was a burst of flame where the cupid was as he did.

"Aziraphale, are you alright?" He asked, his face was twisted in worry. He was looking all over him in close proximity before staring at him right at his face. Yet he was keeping a distance using his hands on Aziraphale’s forearms. "Bless the little shit. If he got to you, I'm going to summon it back and dip it in holy water."

Aziraphale couldn't help but blush at his concern and close quarters. "Crowley, I'm really fine." He said as he hesitated to move, seeing how high strung he was.

Crowley doesn't look convinced but backed away just a bit. "I could still sense it." He stated gravely as he loosened his grip.

Aziraphale huffed. "It's Valentine's Day and we're in Soho. It's all over the place out there." He explained gently as he held one of the demon’s hands. "This one probably anchored itself on me because I was unaffected.”

Crowley just grimaced before he soundlessly went to hug Aziraphale, burying his face on his shoulder. Aziraphale was just happy to return it.

"There goes my plans." He sighed in disappointment.

Aziraphale perked at that. “Plans? My dear boy, what were you planning?” He asked in interest, remembering the valentine’s gift.

“Just thought of going out on a date with you.” He said forlornly. “But now, I’m just…” He made a deflated sound as he nuzzled into his shoulder. He ran his hands idly over his back.

At that, Aziraphale knew what the demon was doing. “You know, I’m still yours, don’t you?” He said as he sooth the demon. “Even if I…as you say, smell like something else.” He said with a hint of amusement.

He growled. “Don’t like it. You ssssssmell different.” He grumbled possessively as he nuzzled into his shoulder and faced his neck. “It wasss with you long enoughhh to sssmell.” The light fluttering from his snake tongue was bringing shivered and a bubble of laughter from the angel.

“Now, now, my love.” He soothed as he brought them apart so that he can the other’s face. He was still grimacing. “No need for jealousy, my dear.” He said with a mischievous smirk. “I’m very much open if you want to ‘stake a claim’.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrow and discrete tone.

Crowley could help but chuckle at that, finally breaking out of his stormy mood. “I guess jousting and duels are out of the question.”

“True but…dinner would be nice about now, wouldn’t it?” He coaxed.

“Well, now angel. Who is ‘staking a claim’ on who?” He asked, the amused smirk had yet to disappear.

“Whom, my dear.” Aziraphale corrected him with a fond shake of his head. “It’s 'staking a claim on whom'.” As he gently released him. “Perhaps some fine wine as well- Chateau du Pape?” As he led the demon towards the door.

“The Ritz?” The demon asked with a knowing smile.

“The Ritz.” Aziraphale confirmed for him.

The demon gave him a peck on the cheek as they both left for the Ritz with the Bentley.


End file.
